The Nightmare Before February 28
by NefertariNami
Summary: This is the dub style of The Nightmare Before Christmas and One Piece. It tells of when the dub came out... Mr. Oogie Boogie helped in writing a chapter.
1. Opening Song

The Nightmare Before Feb. 28

(4kids dub style)

By: NefertariNami

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Opening Song:

Boys and Girls of every age!

Would you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you shall see...

Our little dub of One Piece!

This is 4kids! This is 4kids!

People scream in the dead of night!

This is 4kids! Everybody make a scene!

Make a joke 'till the subbers gonna die of fright!

It's our dub!

Everybody scream!

In this dub of One Piece!

I am the one hiding under the set!

Teeth not sharp and voice sounding dead!

I am the one hiding under the script!

Fingers like rats and birdies in my hair!

This is 4kids! This is 4kids!

4kids! 4kids! 4kids! 4kids!

In this dub,

We call bad!

Everyone hail to the pirate rap!

In this dub,

Don't we love it now!

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!

Round that corner there!

Hiding in the trash can!

Something with blood and swearing makes you scream!

This is 4kids! This is 4kids!

One Piece sub is like a dream!

Aren't you scared?

Well that's just fine!

Dub it once! Dub it twice!

Take a chance and dub it thrice!

Hide with the moon in the dead of night!

Everybody scream! Everybody scream!

In our dub of One Piece!

I am the colwn with a tear away face!

Here in a boom and gone with a trace!

I am the who when you say 'Who's there'?

I am Chaser blowing through your hair.

I am the shafow on the moon at night.

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!

This is 4kids! This is 4kids!

4kids! 4kids! 4kids! 4kids!

Tender children everywhere!

Life is fun without a good scare!

That's our job!

But we are mean!

In our dub of One Piece!

In this dub!

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

Alfred Kahn might catch you in the back and scream I'd bet make you jump out of your skin!

This is 4kids!

Everybody scream!

Won't you please make way for a very special guy?

Our man Al is King of the 4kids dubs!

Everyone hail to the 4kids dubs!

Now,

This is 4kids! This is 4kids!

4kids! 4kids! 4kids! 4kids!

In this dub!

We call fun!

Everyone hail to the dubbing song!

4kids! 4kids! 4kids! 4kids! 4kids!

La la la la la la la!

Weee!!!

(Evil laughs and giggles)

A/N: The 4kids dubbing crew probably sings this everytime they dub One Piece. Grr... Rahu Roux inspired me to make this after his own fic called Foolish Fate which is EXTREMELY good. You should read it! By the way, did you hear? 4kids lost the license to Pokemon! Ha! I wish it were One Piece though...


	2. Kidnap Mr Odachan?

The Nightmare Before Feb. 28

By: NefertariNami

Kidnap Mr. Oda-chan?

Tune to: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Kidnap Mr. Oda-chan?

I wanna do it!

Let's draw straws!

Al said we should work together,

Three of a kind,

Birds of a feather,

Now and forever!

Wheee!!!!!!

La la la la la la la

Kidnap the Oda-chan!

Lock him up real tight!

Throw away the key and then

Turn off all the lights!

First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait.

When he comes a-siffin' we will snap the trap and close the gate!

Wait, I've got a better plan!

To catch this big great Oda-chan!

Let's pop him in a boiling lake!

And when he's done, let's make a cake!

Kidnap the Oda-chan!

Throw him in a box!

Bury him for 90 years!

Then see if he talks!

Then our Mr. Al Kahn Man.

Can take the whole thing over then!

He'll be so pleased,

I do declare!

That he will cook him rare!

Wheeee!

I say we take a cannon,

Aim it at his door,

And when he answers,

Oda-chan will be no more!

You're so stupid,

Think now!

If we blow him up,

Into smithereens,

That isn't the 4kids way!

And Al will beat us black and green!

Kidnap the Oda-chan!

Tie him in a bag,

Throw him in the ocean then,

See if he is glad!

Because Mr. Al Kahn,

Is the meanest guy around!

If I were on his dubbing list,

I'd get out of town!

He'll be so pleased with our success!

That he'll reward us too,

I bet!

Perhaps he'll make that special stew,

The dubbings of the One Piece crew!

Mmmm...

We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride!

We do our best to please him,

And stay on his good side!

I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!

I'm not the dumb one!

You're no fun!

Shut up!

Make me!

I've got something,

Listen up!

This one's real good,

You'll see!

We'll send a message to his door,

Upon there'll be a thing to read!

Now, in his yard we'll wait and hide!

Until his curiosity,

Entices him to look inside,

And then we'll have him, 1, 2, 3!

Kidnap the Oda-chan!

Beat him with a stick!

Lock him up for 90 years,

See what makes him tick!

Kisnap the Oda-chan!

Chop him into bits!

Mr. Al Kahn is sure to get his kicks!

Kidnap the Oda-chan!

See what we will see!

Lock him in a cage and then,

Throw away the key!

A/N: I bet 3 of Al Kahn's workers sing this... Scary...


	3. Sisters Opening Song

A/N: My sister made this and wanted me to put it up for her so for this song, the lyrics are hers. Thanks Mr. Oogie Boogie!

A/N:

Okay, just pretend these people actually exist. Well, Al kahn does, but I'm not sure about the rest. Just bear with me, this was made during school.  
Guards at door:  
boys and girls of every age  
would you like to meet someone strange?  
come with us and you will meet  
Al Kahn, dubber of Halloween

Random staff members:  
dubbing Halloween!  
dubbing Halloween!  
Children scream in the dead of night!  
Dubbing Halloween!  
dubbing every single scene!  
Dubbing halloween; everyone will die of fright  
We're 4kids!  
Everybody scream!  
when we're dubbing Halloween...

Person sitting at desk:  
I am the one dubbing what they all said  
Taking out wounds and blood flowing red

Person writing furiously on a scrap of paper:  
I am the one with the dubbing iron thumb  
Giving them riddles and jokes that are dumb

People typing at computers:  
Dugging Halloween!  
Dubbing Halloween!  
Everybody's gonna scream!  
We're 4kids,  
everyone groans,  
"we have to listen to the dubbing song"!

Person standing on chair:  
We're 4kids,  
don't you love us now?  
Dubbers can't wait for the next surprise!

Everyone:  
'Round that corner, man  
Digging through the trash can  
We're all waiting now to dub,  
And how you'll

People leaping onto desks:  
SCREAM!!  
Dubbing Halloween!  
Polka dots and jelly beans!  
Aren't you scared?

People racing through office:  
Well, that's just fine!  
Dub it once, dub it twice  
Take a chance and dub it thrice!  
We all dub in the dead of night!

Guards:  
Everybody scream, everybody scream!  
When we're dubbing Halloween!

Twins:  
You know, we both look the same  
And we dub every character's name

Random person:  
I am the one who's a terrible liar

Person playing with lighter:  
I am the one who loves to play with fire

Person calmly sitting on desk:  
I am the one who controls your mind  
To our evil schemes you are always blind

everyone:  
Dubbing Halloween!  
Dubbing Halloween!  
Halloween!  
Halloween!  
Halloween!  
Halloween!

Suspiciously young dubbers:  
Brainwashed children everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Random guy:  
That's our job,  
yet we're not mean  
When we're dubbing Halloween

Everyone:  
It's our man Al Kahn  
He dubs way late past the dawn  
He dubs like a Cyclops makes you jump out of your skin!  
Dubbing Halloween!  
Everybody scream!  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?  
Dubbing is the best,  
Al dubs better than the rest  
everyone hail to the Dubbing King now!

the twins:  
boys and girls are everywhere  
Halloween is the best time to scare

Some:  
Dub, dub, dub, dub-dub-dub, dub, dub (repeat)

Others:  
Halloween!  
Halloween!  
Halloween!  
Halloween!  
(repeat)

All:  
LET'S DUB HALLOWEEN!

(Made by Mr. Oogie Boogie. Permission by same person.)


End file.
